No Matter What Tommorow Brings
by MakoStorm
Summary: When Yuffie voices a fear before the battle of Sephiroth Vincent is there to listen. OneShot The summary sucks i know but please read anyway.Small bit with another pairing at the end.


No matter What Tomorrow Brings

Vincent opened the hatch to the open air deck of the Highwind. The rushing wind whipped his cloak and raven hair around as he stepped out onto the deck. His crimson eyes looked around then focused on a certain ninja who was hanging over the railing, emptying the contents of her stomach into the ocean below.

The gunman walked over silently and leaned against the railing next to her, reaching his claw out and holding her hair out of the way as she wretched, his good hand rubbing her back soothingly.

He wasn't surprised to find her sick but he was surprised to find her out here instead of her usual place in the hold.

Yuffie gave a few dry heaves after emptying her stomach then straightened up, turning her storm gray eyes to Vincent as he removed his hands. "Thanks Vince." She managed as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

He nodded and turned his gaze to the sun as it began its decent into the horizon.

"So whatcha doing out here?" The ninja asked as she leaned heavily against the railing next to him, her airsickness getting better now that her stomach was empty.

He looked at her before looking at the sun again. "Just watching the sun."

"Oh." Was all she said in reply as she followed his gaze, one hand clutching her still slightly nauseated stomach.

"And what of you? Why are you not in your usual spot in the hold?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to see the sunset one last time."

Vincent blinked. "What do you mean?"

The shinobi cast her eyes to the deck. "We fight Sephiroth tomorrow. It'll be a huge battle and I honestly don't think I'll come out of it alive."

"Why would you think that?" He was genuinely confused, even if he didn't show it.

"Just a feeling I have." She placed her chin on her arms which were resting on the railing. "You know, when Cloud told us to leave and find out what we were fighting for I almost didn't come back." She looked down at the ocean rushing by below and closed her eyes; ashamed. "I'm ashamed to admit it but it's true. I'm scared to lose my life; scared to die. That's not the ninja way; it's the coward way. I'm a coward."

Vincent placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes. "Then we are cowards together." He said softly and she looked at him in surprise. "When I left the airship that night I honestly didn't think I'd be coming back. I had defeated Hojo; I had no more reason to stay. I had nothing to fight for. I never had many friends and the little family I had are long gone. But then I thought about you; you and the others." The gunman kept his gaze on the setting sun as he continued, Yuffie watching and listening to him intently. "It was in that moment that I realized I'd become more attached to you all than I'd care to admit. Over the time we all spent together we became a kind of family. A strange family I'll admit but a family nonetheless." He looked at her then. "I am scared to die as well. I don't know why. After all, I was a Turk and I used to face death everyday, and after all my sins my life should be considered worthless; I should welcome death but…I'm still scared. If being scared to lose your life is cowardly then I am guilty."

He felt her arms wrap around his waist suddenly and he looked down at her in surprise. She buried her face in his chest and the words she said next were slightly muffled. "Your life isn't worthless Vinnie. No matter what sins you committed as a Turk. That's the past. You have friends now and a family. We don't judge you by your past, we accept you for who you are." She looked up and stormy gray met bloody crimson. "You came back and that's what matters." She let out a small giggle. "And I guess the same goes for me too."

Vincent stared at her for a moment then gave a small smile, his arms going around her and returning the embrace. "Yes I guess it does." The ninja rested her head against his chest and smiled softly. She never imagined this would happen for real! She'd had a crush on the gunman since she'd first met him and had personal little fantasies; most consisting of Vincent sweeping her off her feet and kissing her senseless.

Then it was as if Vincent realized their position. He cleared his throat and took his arms from around her, moving from her warm ones. "I'm sorry." He said quickly, turning to leave. Yuffie grabbed his claw and stopped him. "What are you sorry for? I hugged you first."

"But I shouldn't have-" Yuffie placed a finger to his lips, cutting him off. "No. Don't apologize for something you didn't do, you're always doing that. I hugged you first, end of story." She smiled and took her finger away. "Besides, the sun hasn't completely set yet and that's what you came out here to see right? Well come on, we can watch it together." She turned, his claw still in her grasp, and watched the setting sun.

Vincent moved back to the railing to stand by her side. When she still didn't release his claw he smiled behind his cloak and closed the metal digits around her smaller hand. She'd never had any problems touching the cursed appendage and he never understood why.

The fiery sun bathed the two in a warm, ethereal glow. Vincent looked left and his eyes widened at the beauty standing next to him. The setting sun gave her hair and face a warm glow, making her look even more beautiful than she normally was. His claw tightened around her hand ever so slightly, careful not to puncture her skin with the harsh edges.

He looked back to the horizon as Yuffie looked down at their joined hands. She smiled and turned her hand to lace her fingers with his. Then she looked back to the horizon as the last of the sun disappeared, the orange rays following soon after.

Yuffie looked up at the newly appeared stars. "Hey Vince?"

"Hm?" He turned his gaze to her.

"Do you know any constellations?"

"I remember a few."

"Can you show me?"

The gunman nodded and turned his crimson gaze to the sky. After a few minutes of scanning the stars he pointed up and began showing her the many constellations and telling her the stories behind them. Yuffie listened quietly as he spoke, choosing to sit down on the deck rather than stand. She soon pulled Vincent down next to her. "You're always standing, sit down for once."

He soon found her against him, his cloak wrapped around her as well. "Now I know why you always wear this thing Vince." She pulled it tighter around her to protect herself from the biting cold wind. "It's warm." He still felt her shiver and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Yuffie." He said softly and she lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. "Yeah Vince?"

"Tomorrow… nothing will harm you. I won't allow it. Sephiroth will have to go through me first."

Yuffie stared at him for a moment then beamed. "Then I have no worries. With you there I should be fine." She reached up and placed her lips to his cheek.

Vincent hesitated then turned his head, capturing her lips with his. Yuffie's eyes showed only slight surprise before they slid closed and she surrendered to the bliss of the first true kiss she'd ever received. Vincent's hand went to the back of her neck and head, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

It was a moment and an eternity all at once. Finally the two parted, slightly breathless. Yuffie smiled softly and pressed closer to him, laying her head on his chest. Vincent fell back to lie on the deck, Yuffie lying half on his chest.

The two stared silently up at the stars for a while. Thoughts raced across Vincent's mind. He'd been stuck in a coffin for thirty years and now here he was, on an airship with a ninja in his arms.

That's when he decided to say the three words he's only said to one other person thirty years before. They could really die tomorrow and he wanted her to know.

"Yuffie…I lov-" She placed a finger to his lips again and shook her head. "You don't have to say it. I already know." She smiled up at him. "I do too."

The gunman smiled and his hold around her tightened. He placed a kiss to her temple as she settled her head over his heart. He made sure his cloak completely covered her before he let his head fall back to the deck again.

Yuffie snuggled deeper into his arms and one last thought drifted across her mind. _Suddenly I don't feel so scared. I'm with Vince and no matter what tomorrow may bring as long as I'm with him I'll be fine. I'll make it through. _With that last thought she closed her eyes and let herself be lulled into slumber by his heartbeat.

0

0

0

Tifa smiled softly at the two through the hatch's porthole window. _Figures she'd get her love first. _She thought only half jokingly as she watched Vincent succumb to slumber. She was happy for her two friends, she really was, but then she thought about Cloud. _Wish he'd open up a little like Vincent has._

She watched her sleeping friends silently for a few minutes then jumped when she felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back against a well toned chest. A small spiky lock came into the corner of her vision and she gave a small gasp. "Cloud!?"

"There's something I want to tell you before the battle tomorrow." He said softly.

"What is it?" Her voice shook a little.

"Ever since we were kids we've been close. We grew up and have been through a lot together and… along the way…I've become more and more drawn to you." His hold around her tightened and she relaxed against him. "I think…I think my feelings for you have gone beyond friendship."

Tifa's eyes widened slightly and her heart soared.

"I understand if you don't feel the same." He continued. "I just wanted you to know how I feel. If you don't feel the same I won't ever mention it again. I'll-"

"No." She cut him off. She leaned her head back and met his mako blue eyes. "I feel the same… I love you Cloud."

The swordsman smiled and bent his head to capture her lips. "I love you too." He said against her lips. "No matter what tomorrow brings." Tifa smiled and the kiss was deepened.

A/N: So whatcha thinnk? I've been writing alot of Yuffentines lately but hey what can i say, it's my fav pairing. R&R please.


End file.
